slave_jasminefandomcom-20200214-history
Sultan Jafar
Jafar is the villainous sorcerer who took over Agrabah via the powers of a magic lamp as it´s new Sultan. He is Jasmine´s master, who makes her obey his every whim, and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. History In the main canon, he sought the power of the fabled magic lamp from the Cave of Wonders, in order to overthrow the current Sultan. However, the only one who could claim it from the cave was the street urchin named Aladdin, who claimed the lamp and proved to be an obstacle on Jafar´s quest to power when he pretended to be Prince Ali. Later, Jafar managed to steal it with the help of his cunning parrot Iago, and not only wished himself to be the Sultan, but also the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He banished Aladdin to the ends of the earth, and enjoyed his stay in power for a while, making the former Sultan and his beautiful daughter, Jasmine, his slaves. However, Aladdin came in time to stop the villain and tricked him into becoming a genie, trapping him and Iago in a lamp for all eternity. However, in an AU version of this take, things went differently for him. When he banished Aladdin, he also used his powers to change history and alter the memories of Agrabah, making them think he was the Sultan all along. Thus, the former Sultan and Jasmine submitted to his will. Feeling triumphant, Jafar hid the lamp away and began to enjoy his new life as the Sultan of Agrabah. This gave him a great chance to get closer to the Princess who he had been smitten with for some time, as Jafar made Jasmine a part of his harem. Now, he rules Agrabah with an iron fist, with Iago serving faithfully as his right-hand bird and the former Princess of Agrabah under his rule too, as something is starting to change between her and Jafar. But there´s no telling what fate has in store for any of them... Jafar´s Court - Iago = His faithful pet and royal advisor - Razoul = The Captain of the Guard - Several makeshift guards = Razoul´s underlings - The old Sultan = Jafar´s manservant and court jester - Jasmine = The favorite member of Jafar´s harem and later his Queen (in the AU version) - Harem girls and belly dancers of Agrabah = All members of the harem Other information - As the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Jafar can do many things with his powers, from manipulating elements to transforming objects and even altering memories. He can also create monsters and guards out of nowhere; the guards he created for himself are based on the riders from Return of Jafar. - When Jafar took over, he also claimed a lot of the things created for Prince Ali to himself, such as all the treasure Ali used to have and the girls from his parade, who he added to his harem. - After altering the memories of Agrabah´s citizens, he has kept his identity as a sorcerer a secret, appearing only as their Sultan in public. This shows in how he always wears his white Sultan´s robes in public, and his sorcerer attire only at his palace. - Despite his cruel nature, Jafar doesn´t treat the Sultan and Jasmine under his rule too harshly after changing their memories, since using his magic too much might break the spell and cause them to remember what happened. - The only thing he fears is for Aladdin to return and ruin his victory. Yet whether this´ll happen or not, he´ll never know. Jafar in power.jpg|Sultan Jafar is his regal robes. Bow_before_the_Sultan.jpg|Jafar takes his place on the throne. Jafar on a throne.jpg|Sitting on his throne with the entire Agrabah at his command. The_harem_of_Sultan_Jafar.jpg| Jafar´s harem. Proposal.jpg|Jafar asking Jasmine to marry him and become his Queen. I love you Jafar.jpg|The Princess accepts his proposal. Wedding.jpeg|The wedding of Agrabah´s new Sultan. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Sultans Category:Magical beings